Surviving the World
by silentwhisper35
Summary: Taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hide and protect her was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said. Looking down she smiled down at those violet eyes. "Me too Sam...me too" DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving the World**

**_Hi…so this is my first fanfic ever. I hope it's good. And I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read it =) thanks._**

**_Side Note: So yeah…I forgot my password to my other account…I feel so embarrassed, I should have written it down or something, but I was too excited to write this story that I forgot! So, so sorry! But I will update twice, one for the first chapter and then second for the second chapter! Again sorry for the inconvenience I'll be sure to write this password down! Enjoy! _**

**_Summary time: taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hiding. That's all she ever did. Hide and protect her. That was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said. Looking down, she smiled down at those violet eyes. "Me too Sam…me too…" She replied._**

**_Prologue_**

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_Tap…_

_CRASH_

With a jolt an eight year old girl woke up in bed. Glancing around her pink room she shuddered. Something didn't feel right. _Nothing _ever felt right. She looked around her dark pink room and held back her tears. She could hear her parents, crying out and yelling in both terror and bravery. Slowly, she climbed out of bed and walked to her window. Opening the blinds slowly and quietly she looked outside. Ghosts. That's all she saw. Scary, terrifying, Ghosts. All of them wore uniforms. Dark gray uniforms that were decorated with medallions on their upper right part of their chest. She glanced at their helmets and sighed in disgust. Their helmets held the symbol of their leader. The one who started this war. This war against humans and ghosts. This holocaust against the human race. His plan? Kill or work the humans to death. Why? To make them ghosts.

In his eyes, humans were imperfect. _We _were the abominations. Itwas all _our_ fault that we kept the ghosts away. _Our _fault. But yet, the ghosts are causing the destruction. _They _are causing the chaos and horror. How can it possibly be our fault? She looked at the symbol, it was a _V. _ That was his symbol. Just one letter, but yet it wracked the whole town of Amity Park _and _the world with fear.

She started to breathe heavy at the amount of ghost guards and officers that were lining up on her street. Suddenly, another crash. This time louder.

"Jasmine!" she heard someone yell her name, "Jasmine!" Turning around she saw her mother, Maddie, she saw all the scratches and bruises the ghosts gave her. Her mother's purple eyes were full of worry and fear. Jazz became afraid and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" She cried. Embracing her mother she cried.

"Jazz sweetie, we need to get you somewhere safe. _Now_." Her mother said. Scooping up her daughter, Maddie ran downstairs to the basement. There was a hole in the wall. This giant hole, was what started this mess. This is what caused the whole town to become a mess. That portal…that ghost portal.

"Mommy, what do they want?" Jazz asked. Maddie set her down in a hidden compartment in the lab. She looked around and sighed.

"They want me and your father Jazzy. They want us to remake the portal, so that more of them can come through." She said, her voice shaking. Jazz's eyes widened. They really wanted the humans gone.

"But mommy, what will they do with me." She asked. Maddie's eyes watered.

"I don't know Jazz. But I want you safe." She said, kneeling down to her daughter's height, she smiled softly, "Jazz, no matter what happens…promise me you will live on." She said, Jazz started tearing up. She franticly shook her head.

"No mommy…st-stay with me-!" Jazz started.

"Promise me that you will fight for our freedom. Promise me that you will save and help out any human that is dying, or injured, or sick." She asked, her daughter. Jazz let her tears fall. She let her bodies wrack with sobs.

"No, mommy…please." Jazz said, hugging her mother tightly. She shook her head and pleaded softly. Maddie hugged her daughter tightly. She could feel her throat tighten. Her voice was cracking.

"Promise me Jazz. Promise me that you will stop this madness." She asked, her voice hoarse. Crashes and noises could be heard from outside the basement. Screams from the neighbors were clear as daylight. Maddie let her tears fall. She was handing down such a big responsibility to a little girl. Just then Jack, her father, came running down, he too was also covered in bruises and marks.

"Maddie, we need to go now." Jack said. Maddie nodded. Jack quietly walked to Jazz.

"Daddy, please don't go." She whispered. Jack sighed sadly and picked up his daughter.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but we lost your brother…we can't lose you." He said hugging her tightly. Jazz cried harder.

"But you _are_ losing me! You're_ leaving_ me! You're _abandoning_ me!" She cried into his chest. Maddie stood up.

"Jasmine Fenton, your father and I are not abandoning you. This is just a small separation. Think of it as an adventure." She said. Jazz looked at her.

"An adventure?" She asked sniffling. Maddie nodded.

"Yes, a very long and dangerous one. You are the princess. You have been separated from your family by the evil king." She said. Jazz smiled softly. Maddie took her in her arms and hugged her for the last time. She placed her back in the hidden compartment and smiled.

"I'm the princess, and I am searching for my long lost family." She said, excitement coursed through her veins. Maddie and Jack smiled sadly. Jazz yawned.

"When do I start looking for you?" She asked. The parents smiled.

"As soon as you wake up." She said. Jazz nodded. She felt herself getting tired. Her mother closed the compartment's door. Before Jazz fell asleep, she heard her parents scream. Letting out a whimper, she sat in the corner of the room and cried.

"I promise." She whispered, "I promise." And with that, she let the cold feeling of sleep in, and take her to a fitful dreamless sleep.

**_Well, there's the prologue. Hope it was good. Please review. Thanks :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving the World**

**_Yay! I got reviewers! (The ones from the other story...not sure how I'm going to get that story taken down...) Thank you for reading this story! I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them!_**

**_Summary time: taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hiding. That's all she ever did. Hide and protect her. That was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said. Looking down, she smiled down at those violet eyes. "Me too Sam…me too…" She replied._**

**_Chapter 1: The New World_**

Jazz slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Ruins. Her whole house lay in ruins. She slowly got up from the now dirtied floor and looked around. Her eyes watered as she took in her surroundings.

"Gone….everything's gone." She whispered hoarsely. Stepping over the rubble and careful to avoid the shattered glass, she stood in the center of her destroyed basement. Her parents' laboratory, all their work, all their studies and inventions were now gone and destroyed.

Jazz felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. Her family was gone. She fell to the ground and cried. What was she supposed to do now? She was only eight! Just a little girl. Then she screamed in anger.

"WHY?!" She yelled. "WHY?!" She didn't care if she anyone heard her. She didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care at all. She pounded at the ground in anger. This world, this _cruel _world, had taken everything from her. She yelled in anger, in grief, and in pain. She yelled and cursed the ghosts that did this. She cursed the ghost king's name. She cursed his army. She yelled and cried. She cried for what seemed like hours…Then, she stopped. Her eyes, that were shut tightly, opened in a flash. Her breath, which came out in hiccups and sobs, turned into shallow breaths. She curled up her fists, which were now battered and bruised, and rose to her feet. She wiped away the remaining of her tears. She would no longer cry. She would no longer feel. Why should she? She would only be considered weak.

She went back to the compartment which she had awoken in, and grabbed the ghost kit her dad had left. Packing her old Einstein bear in the bag, she walked up the blackened wooden stairs of the basement. She opened the ash stained door and exited the room. She roughly closed the door and left her house. She walked and never looked back.

Jazz walked with a poker face. The streets and neighborhoods were empty. Papers and bags littered the street. Cars, now wrecked, lay flipped, turned over, or crashed. The sky was dark and cloudy. No sunshine shined or peeked through. As the small girl walked her heart became hardened. Her thoughts were now bitter. She felt like a different person…yet she was the same. Deep inside, she was still the small fragile girl, she was still broken, she still had emotions, and she was still lost. The houses she passed were either crumbled to pieces or broken into ruins. But they were all empty. "I must be the only one left here." She said stopping. She looked around and sighed. The ghosts must have gotten all the humans in this town. She was truly alone. Or so she thought.

As she walked into one house, that was more or less just damaged, she thought she could hear crying. She brushed it off as her imagination. She entered the opened doorway and noticed that the door had been knocked down. As she looked around she shuddered. The house was big, and whatever furniture remaining showed that the owners were indeed very rich. Glancing around, Jazz thought of the money. No, she wasn't one to steal or be greedy, but she might need some if she was going to make it out in the world. So stepping over overturned couches and chairs, she found the kitchen. Opening the fridge she pulled out water bottles and any other drink that wasn't going to expire or contain alcohol. She looked at her ghost kit; the bag was too crammed with her items and her ghost equipment, so she left the kitchen in search for a bigger bag. Walking to the stairs, she crept up slowly and carefully. Making sure that one of her dad's ghost rays was ready, she treaded into the empty hall. She saw pictures of the family that lived here. There was a man, he had a dazzling smile and wavy blonde hair, and the lady had sparkling blue eyes and orange hair. She looked at their child. She was around the age of three or four. Jazz frowned sadly. The little girl, who was so much younger and innocent, had witnessed horrifying horrors. Turning back to the task at hand, she entered a room. The room was lavished with blue and pink. It had a giant bed that was decorated with the finest silk, and a large dresser.

Walking inside she looked around. Then she saw it. A backpack, lying in the corner of the room, shined like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. Smiling she ran for it, it was lying amongst a pile of sheets. Jazz ignored the fact that the sheets were oddly lumpy and quite large. Reaching for the backpack, she gasped when she found that it wouldn't budge. She tugged and pulled and cursed, using the word _grub_, as a substitute. Finally, with one finale pull she yanked it free and fell flat on her bottom with an "oof".

"Ouch." She muttered, and she started to rise back to her feet, but stopped when she heard giggling. Turning around she saw a small girl wrapped in an abundant number of sheets. The small girl stopped and yelped when she saw Jazz staring at her. Jazz's turquoise eyes stared into wide frightened violet ones.

"W-who are you?" The small girl asked bravely, but she clutched the sheets with all her might. Jazz stared in amazement. This was the girl from the picture. Bending down slowly, Jazz smiled.

"I'm Jazz." She replied. The girl remained silent and stared.

"A-are you with the scary men?" She asked. Jazz smiled in amusement.

"Nope, I'm just Jazz." She said. The girl seemed to relax a little, but remained tense and alert.

"Why are you taking my backpack?" She asked. Jazz looked down at the black bag in her hand.

"I thought no one lived here…so I was taking it to pack food and water." She replied. The small girl nodded slowly.

"How old are you?" She asked. Jazz looked at the girl. She had short jet black hair, a pale face, and a few bruises and scratches. The girl's eyes held trauma though. The girl had seen something and it was clear that it was not good.

"I'm eight." Jazz said standing up, "How about you?" She asked. The girl didn't budge.

"I'm four." She said. Jazz nodded.

"You're pretty young." She said. The girl nodded. "What's your name?" She asked.

"S-Sam…" The girl replied. Jazz smiled. She then walked towards the door, but heard Sam move in alarm. "D-don't leave me!" She cried. Jazz turned around to say something, but stopped. Sam was in a small purple night gown that went down to her shins. But there were a few burn marks and torn fabric. Jazz looked at the girl and saw her shaking.  
"I'm just going to pack some food and water." She said, turning back around.

"D-don't leave me alone! Pwease!" Sam cried. Jazz faced the girl and almost broke down. Sam was standing but her shoulders were shaking, her face was down but it was clear that she was crying. She heard the muffled sobs and silent pleads coming from her. Running to her side, Jazz hugged the crying girl. Sam wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It's ok Sam." Jazz said. But Sam didn't listen, she just held onto Jazz with her small hands.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me." She cried, "Pwease don't…pwease Jazzy don't!" Sam cried. Jazz held the girl and rubbed her hand soothingly over her back.

"Shhh, its ok Sammy. I won't." Jazz said.

"Promise?" Sam sniffled. Jazz nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She said. Sam sniffled, but didn't remove her arms. Slowly picking up the girl, Jazz rose to her feet. Sam wrapped her legs around Jazz's waist and clung to her. The two went downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam set Sam down on the shiny polished table and gathered the water, drinks, and food. She gently put Sam back onto the ground and looked at her.

"Sam, I know you're scared." She said, Sam looked down at feet, "But I promise that I will not let anything happen to you. I know your parents were taken, but so were mine." She said. Sam looked at her.

"They took your mommy and daddy too?" She asked. Jazz nodded.

"I was scared, and I still am, but I made a promise to keep going on. I made a promise to help make the world a better place. And Sam, now it's time for you to promise. Can you promise me that you will be brave? That you will help in our fight for freedom?" Jazz asked, Sam didn't respond, "I know this a lot for a small girl like you, but Sam…if a small girl like me can promise…then you can too. And this time you're not alone…and neither am I. So what do you say Sam? Can you promise and help me in this fight?" Jazz asked. Sam looked and Jazz and smiled shyly.

"Y-yes, yes I can Jazz." She said. Jazz smiled and took the girl's hand. Together they walked out of the small house. And together they faced the new world.

**_And done! I'm so glad that you guys liked the prologue. I hope this chapter came out nicely too. Sorry I haven't updated in some time. But I'm kind of having problems here at home. I'll try to update when I can. I hope you all can understand! Thank you so much!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surviving the World**

**_I don't own anything!_**

**_Summary time: taking in deep breaths her aqua eyes scanned the area. Sighing with relief she leaned against the tree. Hiding. That's all she ever did. Hide and protect her. That was the mission, her survival plan. Ever since Ghosts came in and took over, she had no choice. The Ghost king would surely kill them both. "Jazz…I'm scared…" A small voice said. Looking down, she smiled down at those violet eyes. "Me too Sam…me too…" She replied._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_10 Years Later_**

Eighteen year old Jasmine Fenton sighed as she washed her face with fresh cold water. Sam and she had been traveling a long distance. They were currently trying to make it to Amity Hills, the downtown area of Amity Park. There, the Ghost king remained. Jazz dried her face with a rag cloth in her backpack. Sighing she got up from the ground and walked back to their shelter. Sam was still sleeping, which was a good thing. Sam was never one to sleep for so long, especially when Jazz was gone. Sam was still scared about being left alone. What she witnessed ten years ago will forever haunt her mind.

Jazz frowned; Sam will never be able to live normally. The experience not only traumatized her, but frightened her to the core. Sam may act tough, but leave her in a dark room for five seconds alone and she will be begging and crying. Taking in a deep breath she sat on the sparkling, freshly dewed grass. The sun shined brightly through the trees and Jazz graciously basked in its warmth. It seemed as if it was forever since she felt the warming rays of the sun. It had been dark and cloudy in Amity Park, but here…it seemed like the world was perfect.

Even though her eyes were closed, Jazz knew Sam was stirring. She could hear the rustles of the sleeping bag and the groaning of a sleepy person stretching. Opening her eyes and smiling, she turned to Sam.

"Sam, check it out. The sun's shining!" She said. Sam rubbed her tired eyes and smiled. If there was anyone who loved the sun more, it was Sam. Growing up in dark grey skies sure makes you love the bright yellowness of the sun.

"It's so gorgeous!" Sam said standing. Running out of the cave like shelter she twirled around the clearing laughing. Jazz couldn't help but smile. She had grown up with Sam, learned each other's secrets. She was like a mom to Sam, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Sam as if she was her own kid, and she would have done anything to keep her happy and safe. As Sam played in the sunlight, Jazz took a trip down memory lane. She remembered when Sam lost her first tooth, when she had her first Christmas with Jazz. But one particular memory made Jazz smile with glee. It was the day Sam had told Jazz she loved her.

**_Memory Time_**

_Sam and Jazz were sitting underneath the nighttime stars. Sam was twelve and Jazz was sixteen. As they laid in silence, Jazz couldn't help but think of her parents…her mom and dad…and her little brother. She sighed softly as tears filled her eyes._

_"Jazz?" A quiet voice asked. Not looking at her left side, Jazz replied._

_"Yeah?" She asked. She glanced at Sam through her peripheral vision and saw that she was nervous._

_"Jazz, I-I miss my mommy and daddy." Sam cried. Sitting upright, Jazz pulled Sam into her lap. The twelve year old girl cried into her guardians lap. Jazz rubbed her back soothingly. It had been several years since Sam had last cried. She rarely spoke about her parents and when she did, she let it out in sobs._

_"Shh, it's ok Sammy. Just let it out." Jazz said calmly. Sam cried and shuddered. Her body wracked with hiccups and sobs. She was taking in quick sharp breaths and clinging to Jazz._

_"J-Jazz, I miss them s-so much." She cried. _

_"I know Sam, I know." She said softly. Sam only cried._

_"J-Jazz, you're like a m-mom to me…l-like a new mom." Sam said. Jazz was shocked, but didn't freeze. Sam continued, "You're my only family. You're all I have left. I love you Jazz…please don't leave me! Please, please don't leave me mom!" Sam said bursting into tears again. Jazz hugged Sam tightly._

_"Never Sammy, I will never leave you. A mother doesn't abandon their children, and I am not about to change it. I love you too Sam. You mean the world to me." Jazz said rocking Sam gently back and forth. Sam wrapped her arms around Jazz's neck._

_"I love you mommy." Sam said, before she started feeling drowsy. Jazz chuckled when she noticed Sam starting to go limp in her arms. Gently laying her on the soft green grass, she kissed her forehead._

_"I love you too Sam. Goodnight." She whispered. Sam mumbled her goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Jazz smoothed back Sam's black hair and smiled. Laying down she glanced back up at the sky, just in time to see a shooting star._

**_End of memory_**

Jazz looked around and noticed Sam was gone.

"Sam?!" She cried in alarm, "Sam where are you?!" She cried. She didn't hear a reply. Standing up she quickly set off to find her daughter. Running through the forest, she didn't see a pair of green eyes watching her.

"Is that her?" A man asked. The one with the green eyes smiled softly.

"Yes sir. I'd know that face anywhere." He replied.

"But how? You were young with King Master's took you." The man said gruffly. The green eyed boy chuckled.

"I may have been young, but I can remember things." He replied. The man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever as long as you make sure to follow the plan and pretty soon we will have them captured." The man said.

"Yes Sir Commander Walker." The green eyed boy said. The ghost dressed in a white uniform saluted the boy and disappeared, glancing back at the disappearing figure of Jazz he smirked and said, "Time for some catching up." He said.

Sam had been twirling in the sunlight when she suddenly heard a noise. Peeking at Jazz, she sighed. She wanted to tell Jazz, but she seemed content with what she was thinking. So without saying a word, Sam hesitantly ventured out by herself into the forest. The noise sounded like cheering. Slowing down her pace, she could faintly hear the voice of a female.

"….Set….free….time to…what…say?!" The female voice shouted. As she approached the crowded area, she gasped. Dozens and dozens of ghosts were everywhere. Shrinking with fear she held her breath and tried not to scream. She glanced at the speaker, who indeed was a female. She had bright red hair that shined like fire, her eyes were a dazzling orange, and she was wearing a long flowing golden yellow dress that was etched with sequins and embroiled with black flowers. She opened her mouth to speak and her voice was light and airy, but firm with dignity. "Ladies and gentlemen! King Masters had ruled this planet for far too long! He is treating the humans like animals and it is not right! We all were once humans too, so why should they be any different?" She asked. One guy, a male with dirty blonde hair and green eyes spoke up.

"They are living we are dead! They are weak, and we are strong! It is only natural that the strong creatures were meant to live." He argued. Sam listened with interest. Ghosts…that wanted to help free humans…now this was a good thing.

"You make an interesting case sir, but what purpose do we have on this planet? This was their world before us, we don't belong here. We have no need for beds, food, water, or homes. And we have no need to treat humans so poorly." She said.

"But they kept us locked up!" He argued. The crowd gasped and mumbled in agreement. The woman didn't budge.

"They didn't lock us up. They didn't even know we existed! But even then, they set us free! The portal they made helped us become free! I saved us from Pariah and brought us a new leader, but that leader is going down the same path as Pariah Dark. Do we really want to become the enslaved again? We need to stand and fight! This human holocaust stops now! Humans did this once long ago, and we, as ghosts, will not make the same mistake. So I ask you all; are you with me, or against me?!" She yelled. The crowd cheered in agreement. The lady smiled. Sam looked around and noticed a sign: _Free the Humans Campaign! _She smiled at the ghosts. There were ghosts who wanted to help, who wanted to fix this. Sam couldn't wait to show Jazz.

"SAM!" Jazz yelled, causing the said girl to jump. "Sam do you realize what you did?!" Jazz yelled. Sam tried to make Jazz hush up.

"Mom, calm down!" She whispered. Jazz glared.

"Don't you tell me to calm down young lady!" She snapped. Sam shranked back then spoke.

"Mom, you don't understand-," She tried speaking.

"I understand enough…don't you know that there…are…," Jazz didn't finish her sentence due to all the eyes that were on them, "_ghosts_…" She said breathlessly. The ghosts stared at her and Sam.

"Humans!" One of the ghosts cried. Sam gulped and Jazz groaned. Pulling out her wrist ray she pointed it at them all.

"Stand back or I'll shoot you all!" She yelled threateningly. The speaker of the campaign noticed the commotion and stepped forward.

"Wait!" She said. Jazz turned to face her and scowled. The ghost lady held her hands up in surrender, "Calm down. I'm here to help. Lucky for you this was a _Save the Humans Campaign_." She said laughing. Jazz lowered her wrist ray and looked around. Indeed it was a campaign for humans.

"I see…so how exactly can you help us?" Jazz asked, her wrist had been lowered, but she was still being attentive, "We can't exactly trust you ghosts." She said. The woman nodded with understanding. The boy with the green eyes watched with interest.

"Hmmm…this should be interesting." He murmured. He glanced at Sam, and his eyes widened. He lost his balance on the tree and went tumbling down with a yelp.

**_DONE! I am done! I hope you guys enjoy reading this :D I appreciate that you took the time to read this! Please review! Oh and for those of you wondering where Danny is, don't worry. He will come into the story soon. Very soon…._**


End file.
